God Catching Alchemy Meister:Characters
Characters List of characters found on the official site and Getchu, not exhaustive yet. Main Character 'ウィルフレド　ディオン（ウィル） - Wilfred Dion (Will)' 新米工匠 - Novice Artisan Wanted to apply for membership at alchemy guild a year ago, but failed because of the accident with his parents where they lost their life. Now, year later, he plans to pass entrance exams again. Largely, his combat purpose is to be a physical tank, intended to shield frail units (such as Serawi) from direct harm with skills such as Cover and Flash Step. This only increases once he gets his second outfit, which bears resistance against the main four elemental types and Physical. Being the actual alchemist, he also is very versatile in movement, being able to obtain all four elemental walking skills as well as Double Move. He is also capable of buffing his teammates with Runes. His only offensive elements are Earth, Physical, Dark, and Null, however, which limits his capabilities somewhat. Weapons: Hammers Class table: Main Heroines (To get every cloth CG you must enhance it up to certain point) 'ユエラ(月爛） - Yuela' クール剣士 - Cool Swordman Swordswoman from Disnafrody. Seeks to restore her sword's original strength in Yuidora. Accepts Wil's offer for her to work as his bodyguard in exchange for him finding a way to restore her sword's magical powers. Is not quite used to different manners in Yuidora. She is distrustful, patriotic and kuudere (is outwardly cold, distant, and uninterested to her love interest, but in reality deeply cares for him). Weapons: Swords Class table: 'エミリッタ - Emilita' ロリ魔法使い - Loli Wizard Emilita's combat role is that of the ranged nuke - powerful magic, but slow to get to the party and very frail. She is the only character to bear an AoE attack capable of striking five squares away (her Io Rune), but her movement is only 3 squares - considering the range her compatraiots have, it may just be more efficent to put her in the shop (where she does very well in) or pull her across the map with Displace rather than have her move around... slowly. Weapons: Staves Class table: [[Serawi|'セラヴァルウィ　エンドース　（セラウィ） - Servalwi Endoss (Serawi)']] 巨乳エルフ - Big Breasted Elf An elf sent from the nearby but little known elven village of Reishiameru, she serves as the link by which the reclusive elves of Reishiameru interact with the humans of Yuidora. Her dream is of future where humans and elves can build a cooperative future together. Being an elf, she has a much longer lifespan than humans, and will probably live much longer than Wil, a fact that the player is often reminded of throughout her route. She also likes to act like an older sister, and is almost like a motherly figure to Emilita. Her combat role is largely multirole - she is the only battlefield healer, but she is very good with that bow as well as offensive magic. She starts with only Wind magic (and fairly weak at that), but once she learns clothing skills of other elements or merely equips the right elemental bow, spiritual enemies fear her. Like Emilita, she's slow to move, so she may lag behind while the melee fighters move up a map. She tends to be overshadowed by Crayl and Crayanne due to this. Weapons: Bows Class table: Heroines (non-customizable) '土精アト - Aht' どろどろ土精 - Sticky & Gooey Earth Spirit While researching the topic of Earthmen with Serawi, Wil decides to summon one for himself. Aht was the result. Initially, Aht looked like gooey brown slime and was little stronger than the average monster, but Wil subsequently rectified the problems that it had since its summoning and it took the form of a girl. Serawi hypothesizes that Aht took female form because Wil unconsciously thought of his mother when imagining his desire to be protected during Aht's summoning. Similar to Wil, Aht's combat role is largely that of physical tank, with skills such as Iron Wall to protect her and her allies. Unlike Wil, she can hold her own against enemies fairly easily. Until you get a Pure Anklet (and get her humanoid), she's even slower than Emilita and Serawi, which makes training her troublesome. She's also a bit limited in elemental options until late in the game, where her F in Wind resistance and lower Resistance than Yuela gets her killed before she can get her Earth hits off. Weapons: Claws, Gloves Class table: '水精水那 - Suina' おとおと水精 - Timid Undine Joins a few events after being rescued by Wil and company from monsters at the Shisetika lake. Is surprisingly only really one-half of her "self" - you really don't want to know her other half unless you want to be frozen and chopped up, not necessarily in that order. In a combat role, Suina is quite situational. A bit of a mix of Serawi and Emilita, she is only really capable initially at range against foes weak to Ice, and even then, she's liable to get her face smashed in by the counterattack due to little or no Evade. Append weapons such as the Bowling Ball increase her offensive capabilities somewhat. She gets better once she completes her quest line and obtains the Frozen Blade skill (which is both Null-property and melee ranged), but never quite gets over her low stats. Weapons: Magic orbs/Crystal Class table: '睡魔シャルティ - Sharty' Sharty is a succubus who Wil hears is menacing the housewives of Yuidora (by seducing their husbands). She is subsequently caputured by Wil and joins Wil and company as the better alternative to being turned over and executed by Yuidora authorities. As a succubus she is ever trying to have a sexual encounter with Wil, a fact Yuela is none too pleased with. On the battlefield, Sharty can serve as a secondary explorer to Wil, being one of the few who naturally has Thief, and later Adventurer. On the attack, she can use both magic and physical attacks equally, and can readily heal any damage that gets through with Bloodsuck. Her survivability when outnumbered is nearly without par, though against fellow Mares or Holy-element attacks, she may have trouble. Lack of Wind or Ice elemental attacks may be a factor in whether she is deployed. Weapons: Gloves Class table: '第八位天使メロディアーナ - Melodiana' 生真面目天使 - Earnest Angel Melodiana is an angel Will meets after a quest to the church on the cliff (絶壁の教会跡). She subsequently joins Will and company under the premise of monitoring him. Melodiana tells Will that she is an archangel, which despite the grand sounding name, is actually the second lowest rank among the 9 ranks of angels. As an angel, her elemental weakness is dark. While she has decent attack and defence, along with the flying ability, Melodiana's greatest shortcoming is that she is one of the slowest allies you will have. This means that she will normally only attack 2 times as opposed to 3 by fast characters. Melodiana works well with other angelic allies, for example providing Elizasurein with melee backup while at the same time protecting her using her angel covering ability (blocks one attack on perpendicularly adjacent angelic allies). Weapons: Spears Class table: '木精クレアンヌ - Clayanne' A tree spirit protecting the elven forest with her brother Claire, Clayanne joins Will and company after being rescued from a profiteering human merchant who captured her with the hope of havesting her honey. Because male and female tree spirits have contradictory natures, Clayanne is considered an earth element character, unlike her brother Claire, thus her elemental weakness is lightning. Clayanne is one of the best allies you will have, but only if you manage to acquire her character specific item (a rare drop from an enemy who looks like a tree you only meet in the last chapter), which gives her double move. Clayanne is primarily a long ranged caster of earth magic, but does use a bow with acceptable proficency. (you must lvl ing up chrayane until his quest No.41 Unlocked and then create then use the potion that needed after that chapter 6 her event will be there) Weapons: Bows Class table: '妖狐コハクレン - Kohakuren' Kohakuren is a nine tailed demon fox, one whose territory Will tresspasses on while on an expedition in the Rosean mountains. As an expression of apology, Will offers his services to her. She joins Will and company after Will manages to completely satisfy her requests. Kohakuren's elemental weakness is water. She is primarily a long ranged fire spellcaster, but her most useful ability is the ability to teleport perpendicularly adjacent allies anywhere on a map controlled by the player. {C}Weapons: Smoking pipes Class table: '第五位天使エリザスレイン - Elizasleyn' {C}Having Melodiana as a companion gave Will a positive impression of angels, so when the legend of an angel with a singing voice reached his ear, he decides to pay the said angel a visit. However, when he finally does meet Elizasleyn, he learns of her hostile intent towards Yuidora, which she sees as a threat due to its development, which she believes will eventually bring about ruin. After a brief war, Will defeats Elizasleyn in battle and makes a contract with her, whereby she promises to kill him if he does not meet her expectations. Unlike Melodiana's strict but gentle personality, Elizasleyn can almost be said to be cruel. Elizasleyn is a 5th ranked angel, and as an angel, has the elemental weakness of dark. She is primarily a ranged light magic spellcaster. Most notable is that she is one of the only allies able to use the seal (封印) ability, which disables active targeted enemy skills from being used on her. Weapons: Staves Class table: 'ラグスムエナ - Ragsmuena' A death god who was fused with the spirit of Yuera's dead sister, Ragsmuena was subsequently forcibly seperated from the said sister's spirit, and began to wander dungeons aimlessly slaying monsters for their life force. She is subsequently captured by Will, who out of his desire of peaceful coexistance with various races did not slay her. She joins several events after. As a death god, Ragsmuena's elemental weakeness is light. Like other death gods, she has very high physical damage resistance. She is notable for her instant death ability (through some of her weapons or through her counterattack ability), although it does not seem to trigger nearly as much as when the player fights her as an enemy. {C}Weapons: Scythes Class table: 'エウシュリーちゃん - Eushully Chan' {C}Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 桃色の羽掃除機. Weapons: Vacuum cleaners Class table: 'ブラックエウシュリーちゃん - Black Eushully Chan' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製やかん. Weapons: Kettles Class table: 'アナスタシア - Anastasia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製バケツ. Weapons: Buckets Class table: 'エウクレイアさん - Eukleia' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn Eushully events On when starting a new game. Need to make 鉄製扇子. Weapons: Fans Class table: 'ミレーヌ・プロア - Myrene' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. In an EX-event, Will picks up a magical black pearl (漆黒の魔珠) belonging to Myrene in 修羅の混沌遺跡(Wartorn Ruins) and is confronted by her demanding its return when he returns to his workshop. After knowing that she intends to use the power of the black pearl for evil, Will refuses to return it, and as a result had to confront and defeat Myrene in battle in the Gushimera Temple. Upon defeating her, Will decides to teach her to understand humans and why it is wrong to kill. Despite being a demon, Myrene has no elemental weakness. She is possibly the best side character you can have as an ally, with double move, high attack, evade, critical chance, and the determination (決死) ability, which greatly boosts her stats when she loses a certain percentage of her HP. Weapons: Swords, Magic Orbs, Claws Class table: 'フィニリィ - Phinilly' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. Upon discovering the spirit's candlestick (精霊の燭台) in 古の鬼族遺跡, Will is given the opportunity to go on an expedition to the Valley of Light (光憐の谷). Upon arrival, he discovers that the place is protected by powerful magic that denies outsiders entry. When Will finally enters the valley, he finds Phinilly hostile to him for tresspassing into her territory. After her defeat, she joins Will and company hoping to learn more about humans and what makes them strong. As a fairy, Phinilly has no elemental weakness, but is strong to physical, light and dark, just like the Eushully maid angels. Phinilly is one of the more useful companions in the case you didn't choose to recuit the Eushully maid angels because she is similarly very resistant to physical damage. Weapons: Spears Class table: 'リフィア - Lyphia' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing all her events in your NG+. You will hear rumors at the bar, regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all her followup events will let Lyphia and Evelyne join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. Weapons: Staves Class table: 'エヴリーヌ - Evelyne' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing all her events in your NG+. You will hear rumors at the bar regarding demonfolk, eventually leading up to the Ominous Portals dungeon. Completing that and all the followup events will let Evelyne and Lyphia join upon starting a new game. She will always remain a Clone Unit and will have no personal events. Weapons: Bows Class table: 'ロカ - Roka' Joins in third and later playthroughs after completing the events at Shipwreck Beach, only available in NG+. She will always remain a Clone Unit and have no personal events. Weapons: Spears Class table: 'アスモデウス - Asmodeus' Joins in second and later playthroughs if you turn EX-events On when starting a new game. While exporing the deep recesses of Yuidora Vein (ユイドラ鉱脈), Will encounters a powerful and evil entity, whom he gains the interest of after a battle. Asmodeus offers Will knowledge, which he readily accepts in the form of lectures through her avatar summoned by special bracelet. Unbeknowst to him, Asmodeus was slowly corrupting him with lust. Fortunately, Melodiana and Elizasurein were well aware of what was causing the changes in Will and after informing him, Will and company set off to confront and defeat Asmodeus. She becomes a companion shortly after her defeat. According to Asmodeus, she is a fallen seraphim, the highest rank of angel. As a evil entity Asmodeus' elemental weakness is light. Asmodeus is one of the most powerful companions you can get, although by the time you get her, you are probably powerful enough not to need her. Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: 'ハンナ - Hannah' {C}Joins in the Append Disk ハンナさんの巡礼旅行記 (Hannah's Pilgrimage). Weapons: Staves Class table: 'Lily' After completing the Extra Stories quest "An Angel's Melancholy" you will have the option to have Lily join your party upon starting a New Game. Lily will always remain a "Clone Unit" and will have no Events in the story. You will also be able to choose between her Girl, Teenager and Adult form which will change her appearance and sprite, but not stats. Weapons: Hammers, Swords, Bows, Staves, Claws, Golves, Fangs, Spears, Pipes, Scythes Class table: Male characters '木精クレール - Crayl' Crayl and his sister Clayanne first meet Will in the elven forest, where they are a nuisance to him. After observing Will though, Crayl finds him interesting and subsequently joins him so that he may become strong to protect his sister. Unlike his sister, Crayl is considered lightning element, thus his elemental weakness is fire. He is primarily an archer, with strong physical based lightning attacks as special abilities. His role overlaps with Serawi, who possess lightning magic, thus he is not very useful if you invested heavily in making Serawi strong. Weapons: Bows Class table: '狐炎獣サエラブ - Saerabu' Saerabu is a servant of Kohakuren, who sends him to monitor Will so that Will does not forget or escape fulfilling her requests of him. As a firefox, his elemental weakness is water. He is one of few allies able to find hidden rooms, unlock doors, and excavate in 1 skill. He also has high move, allowing him to cover distances quickly, and at very high levels, has double move. While having double move in itself makes him a potentially very useful ally, his actual combat abilities are fairly unremarkable. Assuming normal stat growth, he is most useful as a utility ally used to find hidden rooms and excavate materials when Will is not around. Weapons: Claws, Fangs Class table: '幻獣パラスケヴァス - Paraskevas' Weapons: Hammers, Claws Class table: '雷竜ガプタール - Gaptaaru' Weapons: Fangs Class table: 'Leguna' Weapons: Swords, Gloves Class table: 'Stone Golem' ' ' Weapons:Claws, Gloves Class table: